An emulator means a device or a program which imitates and implements the function of specific hardware or software using a different type of hardware or software. An emulator has been used as a method of overcoming various limitations and implementing compatibility when a computer is used.
With the use of such emulator, developers can effectively perform development operations when developing the control boards of various types of electronic products in which microprocessors (Central Processing Units (CPUs)) are used.
However, existing interface devices for emulating logics designed by developers are formed based on memory or message passing. Such an interface device based on memory uses separate memory, and therefore the structure of an interface device becomes complicated, with the result that it may be difficult to develop an interface device.
Therefore, there is a need for a device capable of reducing the complicity of an interface and improving the performance of the interface.